


One Touch

by Azar



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Al's POV set immediately after the events of "MIA."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Touch

I touched you.  
I don't know how, but I know  
I touched you.  
I expected that if I leaned against you,  
Like I'd done so often when we were together,  
I'd fall.  
And you'd never even know,  
Like when you walked through me  
A moment before.  
But for one moment, I was there,  
Without even Leaping,  
I reached across time  
And touched you.  
I just wish I knew how.

Did you feel it, Beth?  
Or am I just imagining  
That my lips really touched your brow?  
He Leaped before I had the chance to find out.

You must have known I was there.  
You laughed when I told a joke,  
You put on our song,  
And when you danced,  
You held your arms just the same way  
As you did when we danced together.  
Did you know I was dancing with you again?  
Did you know you weren't dancing alone?  
Did you hear me ask you to wait?

Was that my second chance?  
Did He give me the power to touch you  
So I could tell you myself  
That I was coming home?  
I tried.  
Oh, God, I tried.  
But you didn't hear.  
If you had, I wouldn't be standing here alone,  
Wondering why I spent my life  
Looking for you  
When I knew you were lost to me forever.

I guess Sam was right.  
It was never meant to be, you and I.  
But how could a love as strong as ours be wrong?  
And why couldn't he do for me  
What he'd done for himself?  
I'll never understand  
And I can't tell him how selfish he's been  
And I wouldn't even if I could  
Because he's already helped me more than I deserve.

I hope you know I understand.  
For me, all I had was you,  
You had life all around you  
Calling to you to move on.  
But if you sensed me there that night  
Why did you still give up?  
Did you know I was saying goodbye?  
Did I lose you by trying to hold on?

All I know is that you're still gone  
And I still can't let you go.

But our time together,  
The years we shared  
And that one last moment I had with you alone,  
I will cherish the rest of my life.

One chance,  
One dance,  
One moment,  
One kiss,  
One touch.

I love you, Beth.


End file.
